Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technique for extracting a region corresponding to a pupil of a person from an image including a face.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique for automatically correcting an image including a face of a person (a face image) photographed using a digital camera or the like is becoming more common. In particular, by detecting pupils from the face image, for example, it is possible to correct a color tone failure phenomenon in which the pupils of a person are shown in red due to strobe light and correct the image such that the pupils look bigger to improve appearance.
As a technique for detecting a region where a pupil is present (a pupil region) from a face image, for example, there is an image processing apparatus, described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-190350. The image processing apparatus calculates edge points from a luminance gradient of a face image and specifies an ellipse representing the contour of the pupil.